


Unity: a Kallen/C.C. One-Shot Lemon

by Betablade



Category: Code Geass
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Femdom, Geass, Humorous Ending, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Manga & Anime, One Shot, Sex Toys, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betablade/pseuds/Betablade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the beginning, the Ace Pilot of the Black Knights Kallen Kouzuki has been at odds with the immortal witch who stands closest to Lelouch, C.C., but when the possibility of Lelouch making a long awaited advance on Kallen arises, an offer and decision made for the sake of Lelouch might have unintended consequences...</p><p>Takes place after the episode "One Million Miracles" (Season 2 episode 8) in Code Geass R2.</p><p>WARNING: Contains explicit sexual content. 18 + only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unity: a Kallen/C.C. One-Shot Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction contains explicit sexual content. If you find this work offensive or feel uncomfortable with sexual themes, please do not continue reading this fanfiction. Thank you.
> 
> Author's Note: Firstly, thank you for reading this work. Before I continue, I wanted to disclaim to you, the reader, that I didn't made this lemon because this is something I typically ship, but namely because I wanted to explore a relationship I found humorous and interesting throughout the series in a very different way. I love Code Geass, it's one of my favorite anime, but as a writer, I felt like doing something a little unorthodox and a bit creative and this was the result. Take this fic as you will, but regardless, I hope you enjoy.

                “Kallen,” Lelouch, taking off his Zero mask, called the Ace Pilot over to his side. They were in Zero’s personal quarters in a secluded part of the ship. It hadn’t been long since they liberated over a million Japanese from Area 11 and established the United States of Japan under the protection of the Chinese Federation. Most were attempting to get settled into their new lifestyle in exile…although for a Black Knight war criminal like Kallen, this wasn’t all too different…just a little less dangerous for the moment.

                “I wanted to take the time to thank you formally for helping to restore my memory,” Lelouch smiled, a smile Kallen could never decipher. Was it the smile of a hero, a man with a dream to liberate Japan, or a demon, a man who simply wants to crush Britannia and conquer the world? Kallen would like to believe it was the former, but Lelouch was a man of appearances and facades, after all. He was Zero.

                “Of course. I can’t let Zero die out…not yet,” Kallen knew at least that much.

                “I want to regain your trust, Kallen. If I’m going to face Suzaku, Schneizel, or the Britannian Emperor, I’m going to need people I trust by my side. I just hope you will be one of them.” Kallen’s face darted away from Lelouch, hiding her blush. Lelouch’s face revealed his perplexity, but he quickly hid the emotion. Confidence was key.

                “So I’d like to congratulate all your efforts by treating you to dinner tomorrow night, if you find that alright?”

                “Umm…yes! No! Wait, not no! I mean, yes, _sir_! No, not that. I mean…” Kallen caught her breath, “Sure.” Lelouch eyed her strangely, perplexed.

                “Well, I need to return to Ashford so Suzaku and the Knight of the Round don’t become too suspicious of my…decoy. I will see you tomorrow, Kallen. Take care,” and with a nod, Lelouch exited the room. Kallen remained standing, a clear blush on her face. Did he just ask her…no, that’s impossible! This was Lelouch we are talking about…he probably just wants to earn her trust so that his Queen won’t turn on him. A simple dinner to congratulate her and the other recognized members of the Black Knights…boosting morale isn’t a bad thing, after all and it seems like something he’d do. After all, Lelouch had a one track mind, despite how calculating he is…but Kallen had a feeling that there was more to Lelouch than just Zero or the front he put up at school. There has to be something behind everything he does for him to care so much about crushing Britannia and power alone isn’t a satisfying answer...

In the corner of her eye, Kallen noticed C.C. emerged from the changing room in her Black Knight Uniform and Kallen realized that she likely heard everything he said. She sighs.

                “So, he finally asked you on a date, huh?” C.C. smirked. Kallen groaned underneath her breath.

                “What are you doing here anyways?” Kallen realized that was a dumb question as she asked it. “Never mind. I’m sure it’s not a date.” Kallen sat down on the couch.

                “Oh? And what makes you so sure. He wants to earn your trust again, right?” C.C. paced the room carelessly, “what better way of doing that than seducing you?”

                “Lelouch isn’t like that,” Kallen protested, “he couldn’t care less about romance.”

                “And do you want to take that chance?” C.C. grew close to Kallen, “You have a once-in-a-lifetime shot to finally get what you want.”

                “Well…even if you are right,” Kallen lowered her voice, trailing away, “I don’t even know how to…you know…”

                “I could teach you,” C.C. stated flatly.

                “WHAT?!” Kallen’s voice polarized in pitch, sending echoes across the soundproof room, “What the hell are you blabbering about?! Are you trying to piss me off?! Besides, what could you even teach me? Huh?!”

                “When I told Lady Kaguya that I’ve done crazier things than become a part of a harem, I wasn’t bluffing,” C.C. sat down next to Kallen, her gaze steady, unfazed by Kallen. “I’m an immortal witch who never ages and I’ve lived longer than anybody alive. It’d be impossible to say I didn’t pick up a few things over the centuries.” C.C.’s hand twirls a lock of her own hair carelessly.

                “But…” Kallen looked away, “that’s just crazy! I can’t accept that. Why would _you_ want to help _me_ of all people? I thought you and Lelouch…you know…”

                “If you’re wondering, that boy is still a boy,” C.C. leaned back into the couch, “he’s usually too preoccupied with work to think of those things…but it seems that has changed just then. If he stays that way, I suggest you make an impression…or that responsibility might fall to _me_.”

                “ _…!”_ Kallen’s eyes widened. She looked intently at C.C.’s eyes.

                “And…how would I go about that?” Kallen couldn’t help but ask, hating herself for taking the bait. Her voice trembled between panic and nervousness, resulting in a hushed tone.

                “Well, the only way we accumulate skills is by practicing.” C.C. sat back up, looking at Kallen simply. She placed a tender hand on Kallen’s shoulder. They were half an arms-length away from each other. Her lips curl into a mischievous smile. “That’s the only logical action.”

                “But…I’ve never done that before. I’d rather wait until it was with the right person…” Kallen tried to move away, but C.C. tugs her back lightly with her hand.

                “And this isn’t saying that Lelouch isn’t that person?” C.C. questioned.

                “I’m not saying that…it’s just…”

                “If you’re going to succeed, you’ll need experience. I’m an immortal witch, not even a human anymore. You can consider me something to practice with, if that clears your conscience.” C.C. scooted over, mere inches from Kallen, looking into her eyes.

                “Well…I suppose it doesn’t count if it’s with you…maybe…I haven’t even kissed anyone before, you know...” Kallen felt conflicted. She really didn’t have experience, but was this right? Kallen then realized something

                “Hey! What’s in it for you?” Kallen glared at C.C. suspiciously.

                “I need to give Lelouch reason to live if he is going to grant my wish. You might become that very reason to live,” C.C.’s hand traced Kallen’s jaw line, caressing her cheeks as C.C. inched closer.

                “So place your faith in me and I shall guide you,” her lips glided over Kallen’s, hovering but not quite touching as if analyzing them. Then her lips pressed into Kallen’s lightly, not quite a kiss but more of a gentle nudge, an effort to feel up the texture and plumpness of Kallen’s lips with her own. Kallen didn’t respond, too hesitant to make the first move, but as C.C. sensually teased her, the tingling feeling of her lips made Kallen yearn for an actual kiss. Eventually, Kallen leaned into C.C. accepting her bait, her lure, rejoicing in the fulfillment of her basic desire as C.C. massaged her lips gently, loosening her pucker to allow Kallen’s lips to melt into hers. Of course, as if to spite her efforts, C.C. slowly pulled away, making Kallen’s neck crane out, making her desire more. C.C. smirked.

                “Well?” C.C. asked.

                "I know you’re just messing with me. He’d never do that,” Kallen protested, fiercely blushing.

                “You never know with men, especially with ones as… _theatrical_ as him,” C.C. responded, “and besides, if I’m going to help you, I need to evoke _some_ desire or else you might as well practice with a mirror.”

                “…fine,” Kallen submitted.

                “Good girl.” C.C. beckoned to her. “I’ll walk you through it, but I expect a little something in return or you won’t improve.”

                Kallen moved closer to C.C. “If I couldn’t tell you were so damn good with this…” Kallen kissed C.C. this time, allowing herself to embrace the warm, plush feeling of C.C. lips. C.C.’s hands slowly wrapped around Kallen’s back, hugging her closer, Kallen’s milky breasts pressing into C.C.’s. Kallen’s clumsy lips slowly became looser and more methodical as she synced with C.C.’s rhythm, letting C.C. take control and following obediently. Finding a wide enough gap, C.C.’s tongue grazed Kallen’s lower lip, inviting Kallen’s tongue to make a move. Kallen understood and allowed her tongue to slip into C.C.’s mouth as their lips began to lock, giving C.C. plenty of room to play with her tongue. Caressing the underside of Kallen’s tongue, C.C. moved her tongue in a circular motion around Kallen’s before their plump, succulent lips met again. Continuing the rhythm, Kallen became more daring, mimicking C.C.’s moves as their tongues danced sensually in each other’s mouths. C.C.’s hands glided up and down Kallen’s back, one hand stroking her short, unruly hair, the other managing to cup her plush butt, fondling the cheek methodically with her hand. As their kiss ended, a stream of saliva trailed between their tongues.

                Neither of them spoke. Rather, C.C. silently communicated for Kallen to move onto her lap, positioning Kallen’s back to lean into C.C.’s pillowy chest, bringing about a fierce blush from Kallen. Her eyes lost any gleam of resistance gradually as C.C. massaged one of her breasts while unbuttoning her Black Knight uniform, not from emptiness or lack of will but from lust, from a slow submission to pleasure. C.C. soon managed to set Kallen’s breasts free from her lacy red bra, and as one liberating hand began tactfully playing with Kallen’s nipple, the other hand slid slowly down Kallen’s lean, sexy, exposed stomach before slipping into Kallen’s pants like a viper, past her panties to the prize. The first hand erected Kallen’s nipple with gentle but firm squeezes by C.C.’s fingers, sending tingles down Kallen’s spine as moans of varying pitches escaped her lips; the second hand quickly pinpoint Kallen’s clit, mirroring the first hand’s dexterous fingers with a mix of feathery strokes and pressured squeezes.

                Kallen’s body jerked from the immense stimulation as she pressed her back further into C.C.’s breasts, causing C.C. to moan in her ear. C.C.’s pinpointed attacks soon transitioned into greater assaults: C.C.’s first hand began fondling Kallen’s breast while the second hand probed further into Kallen’s pants, stroking the folds of Kallen’s pussy while a thumb remained dedicated to rubbing in her clit. Kallen’s moans transitioned into yelps and gasps, her pants getting wetter and wetter as her rosy lips swelled and bulged against the fabric, and the stimulation only grew greater when C.C. kissed up the length of Kallen’s neck, making her way up to her cheek. Kallen’s head turned and the two of them kissed sloppily, their sticky saliva mixing with their tongues like batter, thick from their heated bodies. C.C. transitioned her hand, slipping it out of Kallen’s panties to take advantage of her soaked pants, using the lubrication and soft material to pleasure her entire pussy. C.C. ended the kiss with a smack of their lips and hovered nearby Kallen’s ear, breathing gentle breaths to tickle the lobe. Her slippery tongue slithered into Kallen’s ear as her lips pressed against the entrance, using her tongue and the suction of her lips to produce a myriad of erotic sucking and slurping noises. Kallen’s ear pressed against C.C.’s lips, C.C.’s tongue, as she gasped and moaned, her plump lips parted, her tongue sticking out. At the peak of her euphoria, Kallen yelled out as her muscles twitched, her back arching, her head looking to the heavens as she came. Her already soaked pants were even more soaked to the point where they molded around her hardened lips.

                “Excellent,” C.C. smiled, “you will do nicely for Lelouch.” C.C. soon got up and moved behind the divider nearby the changing room, rummaging through a drawer. Kallen felt irritated by C.C.’s condescending attitude, but she didn’t feel like complaining about it. Besides, Kallen had other complaints in mind.

                “Why did you stop?” Kallen growled like a puppy whose bone was taken away. In any other mindset, she would hardly believe what she was saying, but honestly, Kallen was caring less and less by the second. A greater, primal urge was consuming her minds and her thoughts were focused solely on pleasure…and the girl giving it to her.

                “Well, there’s no point in practicing if you aren’t wet…” C.C. said flatly, “or without this.” C.C. stepped into sight. Stripped of her clothes, her smooth silky skin and supple creamy breasts drew Kallen’s hungry eyes, her lengthy curvy figure and sexy legs advancing towards her. Kallen could hardly believe that the girl before her, who radiated youth and beauty effortlessly, was a centuries old witch. Kallen noticed that her hair was also pulled back by a white lace, revealing more of C.C.’s soft face and clever eyes. Behind her back, C.C. revealed a flesh colored strap-on, hanging elastically from her hand as if a hard earned prize from the hunt. C.C. bent over, lifting her long defined legs through the strap-on and pulling it up to her crotch, her dangling breasts swaying like a metronome that Kallen’s pupils followed intently.

                “Ah!” C.C. gasped as she inserted the stub into her pussy, her eyes hypnotically eager, her lips puckered, the pleasure seemingly numbing her will as raw sexual desire replaced it. The fleshy toy penetrated her quickly as if doing so routinely, her rosy lips absorbing the toy as if clinging onto it, and she soon had the straps secured around her hips. The fleshy, lengthy dildo jetted outward from C.C., awaiting a partner to probe. C.C., by this time, had reestablished her calm composure.

                “Lay down,” C.C. instructed Kallen who quickly complied, her slim frame stretched out on the couch, her plump breasts sitting on her chest like a sweet, jello-y dessert on a buffet table. C.C. began by poking the head of the strap-on into Kallen’s soaked uniform pants, between her lips, teasing Kallen gently. C.C. then ran the length of the strap in-betweens Kallen’s swollen lips, up and down, up and down, up and down. Kallen was growing more and more frustrated by the teasing, the gentle stimulation, and finally sat up.

                “Put…it…in,” Kallen growled.

                “You should’ve just told me,” C.C. teased, “although I’ll admit, most boys would be eager to put it in by now too. It seems nobody appreciates a good tease anymore.” Kallen gave her a look that said ‘if you don’t put it in soon, you’ll see things worse than death’ and C.C. clammed up.

                C.C. removed Kallen’s soaked pants quickly, revealing Kallen’s wet, lacey red panties, which were pressed up against her rosy, swollen lips. Slipping the panties off Kallen, all she had left on her was her lacy bra, which cupped her exposed breasts, and her headband. C.C. slipped her finger slowly into Kallen’s pussy, making her jolt in stimulation as C.C. gathered her juices on a finger. Removing her fingers, she moved her finger up to her nose and inhaled Kallen’s sweet scent before licking her juices up, savoring the erotic taste. With that, C.C. lusty desire returned as she slowly inserted the strap-on into Kallen, the lubrication allowing her to penetrate her hymen without much difficulty. Kallen tensed a little, a little bit of blood getting onto the strap-on, but C.C. made up for it with one tactful hand fondling Kallen’s breasts and the other fingering her clit in an attempt to distract the graduating virgin, allowing the pleasure to wash away the pain. Kallen’s lust was too great to stop there and she reciprocated by pushing against the strap-on using her hips, allowing it to penetrate deeper.

                C.C. began by pumping slowly, letting her strap-on adapt to the shape of Kallen’s inner walls and moving with Kallen’s resistance to probe further and further. C.C. could feel Kallen’s inner walls grabbing onto the strap-on and each thrust sent vibrations into her own pussy, making her pant as lust devoured her even more. Kallen shifted between gasps and high pitched moans, her eyes just lost in lust as C.C.’s, her body drowning in pleasure with each thrust growing harder and harder, deeper and deeper. Eventually, their lusty eyes met, their glassy pupils staring into each other first blankly, but soon managing to convey understanding, unity, desire, and even faint traces of love. C.C. pulled forward, moving into Kallen’s lips as they shared a passionate kiss, the head of the strap-on finally reaching Kallen’s womb in that moment. Kallen moaned into C.C. mouth, from tongue to tongue, as Kallen’s muscles constricted around C.C.’s strap-on as if hugging it. Parting from the kiss, they both had an enlightened look on their face before sharing a smile.

                Without a word, C.C. docked her breasts on top of Kallen’s, their erect nipples pressed against each other, and began thrusting once again, jolting Kallen out of her trance as pleasure tingled all over her body. C.C. propped herself slightly up with a hand on each side of Kallen and moved the strap-on in a piston-like movement, making sure to hit Kallen’s womb as much as she could. Their breasts rolled with each thrust, pressing together like partially filled water balloons, firm and fluid, the two girls panting in unison. C.C.’s thrusts became shallower and shallower as she sped up, eager to reach her nearing climax.

                “More…give me more!” Kallen whined as her tongue stuck out once again, her eyes rolling. C.C. grew even more eager with Kallen’s erotic face in front of her and sped up her thrusts, their breasts practically colliding.

                “I’m going to come!” Kallen could feel her pussy twitching.

                “We need to…ah!...come together,” C.C. panted, “It will feel much…ahhh!...better if we do!”

                “I’ll try!” Kallen huffed as both C.C. and her tensed up. Pumping even faster, C.C. dipped down, their lips smacking together with each thrust. Their bodies tensed from the pressure of climax, but molded together, almost as if they were connected as one. C.C. jerked upward and Kallen nearly arched her back.

                “AHHHHHHH!!!!!” C.C. and Kallen climaxed together, the sensation of their inner walls throbbing and relaxing uniting their euphoric yells as energy erupted from their bodies, their love juices spraying violently with each release. The throbbing began to die down gradually, leaving a tired out C.C. lying on top of Kallen, the heaving of their combined breath pushing their chests against each other. Kallen, recovering from her first time, smiled openly, her eyes relaxed. C.C. pulled the strap-on out of Kallen, which was now covered in Kallen’s love juices. Taking the strap-on off altogether, C.C. grabbed the long end and began sucking on it, her tongue moving up and down the shaft, tasting Kallen’s sweet, erotic nectar.

                Kallen, looking up at C.C. sucking on the strap-on, felt herself grow horny again from the sight, and almost as if by instinct, Kallen found her lips around the stub that was in C.C.’s pussy, sucking on her first lover’s juices hungrily while taking in her scent. The two sucked frantically, wanting to take every last drop of their partner’s juices into their mouths. Soon enough, the girls were kissing again, allowing their tongues to mix their erotic juices together as if the blend was made of pure sugar. Kallen and C.C. hugged each other as they kissed, Kallen running her hand through C.C.’s locks and tied back hair and C.C. tracing Kallen’s curves with her palms, their lips and bodies locking together like a jigsaw puzzle. C.C. took Kallen’s sweat soaked bra off and threw it to the side. Kallen broke the kiss, their lips moving back, but their bodies remaining in each other’s embrace.

                “Let me do it now,” Kallen insisted, “I want to make you feel good…if I can.”

                “I didn’t expect something like this to happen,” C.C. seemed stunned, “I’ve had many partners over the centuries, but none that…well…had a connection with me like that.”

                “That’s why I want to do it now,” Kallen pressed, “I feel like I can finally understand you better…now I want you to understand me.”

                “I did say I was going to teach you…I suppose I can teach you how to have sex with a girl…” C.C. blushed, “oh my…I haven’t felt this flustered in so long…I never thought anything would faze me like this again.”

                “Just tell me what…” Kallen kissed C.C.

                “…to do…” kissed her again,

                “…and I will…” kissed her once more.

                “Do it.” Kallen smiled.

                “Oh, I see,” C.C. grinned with a naughty expression, “then let’s start with the basics.”

                C.C. told Kallen to stand up, throwing the strap-on back onto the couch in the meanwhile. C.C. then told Kallen to spread her legs and hold out her thigh. C.C. saddled her rosy lips onto Kallen’s thigh, digging her own thigh into Kallen’s swollen lips, making her moan from stimulation. C.C. then hugged Kallen tightly, pressing their breasts together and began grinding her thigh against Kallen’s pussy.

                “Do the same to me,” C.C. kissed Kallen before moving her head down, letting her lips suck on Kallen’s neck. Their chests pressed together, Kallen mimicked C.C., grinding her thigh against C.C.’s pussy as C.C.’s thigh pleasured Kallen. C.C.’s moans sent vibrations through C.C.’s lips into her neck and, rattling Kallen with pleasure. Their breathing intensified, their breasts pressing more and more against each other with each gasp. Kallen grew even wetter than she was already and could feel C.C. dripping down her thigh as her moans grew more and more audible. C.C. moved from Kallen’s neck in a flurry of kisses up her neck and to her face, ending in a sloppy, steamy, passionate kiss between Kallen and C.C. Their breasts pressed into each other even more, their pussies grinding more and more on their raised thighs, gushing with love juices, their tongues sliding together as if dancing, their lips drawing the curtain for an intermission.

                “Damn…why do you have to be so good…” Kallen panted, her face flushed, her body steamy. “You drive me insane, like I always have to compete with you.”

                “Sex isn’t about competing, Kallen. Passion can only exist between two people if they accept each other, body and soul. Sex is…an expression of unity between two partners.” C.C. touched Kallen’s shoulder lightly. “This is something even I forget.”

                “It sounds like we both have a lot to learn.” Kallen smiled wryly, pressing her body close to C.C.’s with a finger poking her chin. “So how ‘bout it?””

                C.C. nodded, but placed a finger on Kallen’s lips. “We can talk later. You’re killing the mood by talking.”

                Kallen didn’t say anything, but rather grinned, overtaking C.C. by pushing her lightly onto the soft floor and pinning her down in the process. She gave C.C. a long, lingering kiss before pulling herself back up. Then, turning around, she sat her soaked pussy on top of C.C.’s mouth, leaning forward soon after so that her mouth hovered over C.C.’s pussy. Kallen wiggled her butt as if to taunt C.C.

                “Better?”

                Kallen yelped in pleasure as C.C. grinned, her fast attack effective as C.C. licked Kallen’s folds rapidly with only the tip of her tongue. C.C. knew all of Kallen’s weak points and before Kallen knew it, her slender stomach collapsed onto C.C.’s, her hips, butt, and pussy pointing upward as C.C. cleaned her up. C.C.’s dedication only grew as she whiffed her partner’s lustful scent, her senses reaching euphoria as she tasted Kallen’s leaking erotic juices, which flowed onto her tongue increasingly. Caught off guard, Kallen wanted to dive right into action and overwhelm her back, but remembering C.C.’s words, she decided to focus her attention on C.C.’s hard, bulging clit. She first lapped her tongue slowly against C.C.’s clit, letting the flat of her tongue grind smoothly against the sensitive spot, but it soon evolved into a symphony of kisses and twirls of her tongue. While Kallen couldn’t hear C.C.’s muffled moans, she certainly felt them as vibrations sent up C.C.’s tongue rattled Kallen’s pussy, shooting waves of pleasure up her and jolting her slender body. Kallen began producing a cute whimpering sound from the sensation, but as shocked as she was by it, her drive to pleasure her partner overwhelmed her initial embarrassment and her competitive spirit completely. Kallen wanted to hear C.C.’s voice, feel her body, and to share in their lustful unity.

                “How cute,” C.C. mocked as Kallen’s moans and yelps motivated her to move her entire tongue into Kallen’s pussy, wriggling the slender little muscle skillfully to grind against Kallen’s insides. C.C.’s tongue probed, and with eventual success, began assaulting Kallen’s g-spot forcefully, riling Kallen up with the sudden, forceful shift. Kallen, unable to resist any longer as waves of pleasure overtook her, dived into C.C.’s honey pot, her lips surrounding the bulging sex as she messily devoured C.C. with her tongue. C.C.’s eyes became saucers, her mouth supplying Kallen’s pussy with a near infinite number of increasingly loud moans as Kallen’s lips and tongue spread, stirred up, and sucked on her rosy lips and folds with a primal, sloppy form. Both girls relished in each other’s pleasure, their bodies pressed together, their hips moving towards each other’s mouths, their eyes fogged in lust and love as their bodies unified. Their tongues soon sped up, the intensity growing as each of them desired more and more of the other’s moans, greedily eating up more and more of their pussies.

                Reaching their climax, the two of them came together, the throb of the orgasm pressing their bodies into each other as if a singular mold, their faces glued to each other’s pussies. Kallen’s orgasm, however, soon forced her back into an arching position, her pussy sitting on C.C.’s face as her juice spilt into C.C.’s mouth. As their orgasm faded, Kallen sat back further onto C.C.’s face, breathing heavily as she recovered from the climax. Her lips and cheeks were covered in C.C.’s juices.

                A simple poke, however, startled Kallen off of C.C., who was smothered by Kallen’s plush butt and pussy, her face drenched in sweat, juices, and Kallen’s erotic smell.

                “You should be thankful that I’m immortal. You could kill somebody with that ass.” C.C. laughed to herself, surprising Kallen. This was the first time she’s ever seen C.C. laugh genuinely.

                “Sorry.” Despite her apology, however, Kallen laughed with C.C., the mood settling down. They looked at each other, realizing how much of a mess they made.

                “We should probably shower.” Kallen suggested. “And cover up before anyone see us…”

                “Embarrassed?” C.C. mocked.

                “Of course n…aghh! You know what I mean, witch! Although I doubt they’d be surprised seeing _you_ naked in here.”

                “If you’re not embarrassed, we should dress you up in that bunny suit again…” C.C. grinned and with that, Kallen knew they’d return to their usual jabs, and rolled her eyes. They didn’t look at each other, but instead gathered their clothing and things, concealing faint smiles as they headed off into the shower together.

~

                The following day, the party went without a hitch, and much like Kallen suspected, it wasn’t a formal date. She hardly cared, though, and let it be for now, grateful that she could still serve Zero. Earlier in the day, however, Lelouch routinely overlooked surveillance of his quarters, and with a swift push of a button, deleted all footage for the previous day without a word. A Black Knight officer, however, claims that he once saw the masked leader with a flash drive and asked why he had it. Zero responds that, for strategic reasons, he might use it for “blackmailing purposes” against Britannia if the occasion ever arose.


End file.
